


Crush

by overdose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Awkward Crush, Jealousy, M/M, Surprise Ending, Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise always thought Midorima was his least favorite. So why did his heart skip a beat when he saw him? </p><p>Even in high school. The old crush comes back.</p><p>But Midorima had someone else, didn't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I made this along the way... I did not plan the ending to be like this.

 He found himself all over Midorima.

The green haired boy was distant, but Kise still sat next to him and sparked a conversation. 

"Midorimacchi," he grinned.

"Don't call me that." Midorima said. 

"Awww, why? You need to be more nice!" 

"No I don't." 

"Midorimacchi~"

"Kise." 

He pushed up his glasses. "Leave me alone." 

 _So mean!_ Kise thought.  _What a meanie!_  "Why do you hate me, Midorimacchi?"

"......Don't ask me silly questions." 

"Midorimacchi?"

"The feelings I have for you are far from hatred." 

Midorima gathered his stuff and walked away. 

"H-Hey!"

... Well, it was the last time they talked about feelings. 

Kise's heart raced as Midorima faded off. 

"That was so mean." He wiped a tear. "Midorimacchi wants me dead." 

He found himself feeling so weird around Midorima. 

 

* * *

 

 

"What is it, Kise?" Midorima said as the pair walked together. (By Kise's request)

"Can you answer a question for me?"

"Sure." 

"What does it mean when you... like, your heart beats a certain way when you see a certain someone? And... you get nervous?"

Midorima couldn't answer at first. He awkwardly shifted and gulped. "I-I've never felt that way before...!! Uh- I think that's called a crush-? I-I wouldn't know." 

Kise smiled. "Oh. Well, I'm just feeling like that so suddenly. I think I like someone." He wrapped an arm around Midorima. "Could you help me?"

"No! What the hell do I look like?!" Midorima backed away. "I'm sorry, I have to go!" 

"What....? Midorimacchi, wait!"

He didn't want to speak about that night again. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Midorimacchi..." Kise wiped his lips. 

He looked beautiful. As always. A mob of girls wouldn't compare to him. With his stupid  _lucky item nanodayo_ and his taped fingers. 

Then came.... 

_him._

Who was he?

"Takao," Midorima said. He said goodbye to Kise and left.

"Midorimacchi, wait- I didn't even get to tell you I..." 

 

* * *

 

 

He looked in his eyes and smiled on the inside. They were eating together! He wanted to ignore Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi, but would that make his crush too obvious?

Wait....

Crush?

"Haha," He laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thought of something funny." Kise smiled. He wanted to smile at Midorima forever. 

But he had Takao, right? 

 

* * *

 

 

They watched the game together. But honestly, Kise was watching Midorima. 

_Want to tell him. Want to tell him. Please help me. I want to tell him._

"Kise... you don't look so well. Is it because of Kur-"

"Midorimacchi, I'm sorry.." Kise covered his face and walked away.

"Kise?!" 

 

* * *

 

"I can't take it." Kise hugged himself. "Avoid me, Midorimacchi." 

Midorima blinked. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Since middle school.... I liked you. Now we're meeting up like this is cruel destiny... I...." he began to cry. 

"You're.... pretty stupid." Midorima hugged him. 

"Midorimacchi has Takao, right? So you don't like me..." he sobbed in the green haired boy's chest. 

"Takao...? I don't like him in a romantic way, Kise."

Kise was too busy crying. "But... B-But.." he stuttered and shook. "I've liked you for so long.... You're so cute... So.. hot..."

Midorima blushed. "I see." He lifted Kise's head. "Listen to me Kise... I've liked you for a long while, too." He kissed his forehead. "Don't cry." 

"W-Wait- Are you saying... Midorimacchi likes me back?"

"Duh." He said. "I don't know how to explain this... All I can say is that I want to hug... and k-kiss you-" 

Kise nodded with the tears. Midorima closed his eyes and leaned in, pecking his lips. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey, Shin-cha-"

Takao stopped mid-tracks. He saw Kise and Midorima kiss.

"Oh.. I'll leave you two." He smiled and walked inside the building, lowering his head.

_Shin-chan is mine... right?_

_No. Shin-chan can be anyone's. As long as they make him happy._

"Hmm?" Takao turned his head when he felt a presence. "Kuroko." 

"Hello, Takao-kun..." 

He smiled. "Hey, Kuroko-kun, do you mind talking with me for a bit..?"

Kuroko seemed surprised. "Okay." 

They smiled at each other, both of their hearts beating.


End file.
